Analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are in widespread use today in electronics for consumers, industrial applications, etc. Typically, analog-to-digital converters include circuitry for receiving an analog input signal and outputting a digital value proportional to the analog input signal. This digital output value is typically in the form of either a parallel word or a serial digital bit string. There are many types of analog-to-digital conversion schemes such as voltage-to-frequency conversion, charge redistribution, delta modulation, as well as others. Typically, each of these conversion schemes has its advantages and disadvantages. One type of analog-to-digital converter that has seen increasing use is the switched capacitor-based sigma-delta converter.